


A Fine Day (to be Alive)

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrass enjoys the small things in life.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Being Alive, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	A Fine Day (to be Alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revakah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/gifts).



> Rev - told you I'd write something for your OTP eventually!

Thrass drained the last sip of tea from his cup with a contented sigh. 

He stood and stretched, groaning a little at the chorus of crackling pops in his joints. There were worse things, though, he mused, making his way down the long hallway. Things like not living long enough to worry about achy joints. 

Rolling his eyes at the muffled, suddenly stifled giggle floating out of Eli and Thrawn’s room— at their age, honestly— Thrass continued to the greenhouse, looking forward to another quiet morning of bright sunlight and humid warmth in his gardens. Another morning surrounded by _life._


End file.
